Too Little Too Late
by coupling-all-the-time
Summary: After seeing Danny and Delinda together, Mary just had it. But what happens when Danny shows up at her door in the middle of the night? Can he convince her not to leave?
1. I Miss You

"Hey, what are you doing here? Is everything allright?" Mary said.

Danny just looked at her sheepishly. He didn't really know what he was doing there either, it was just a thing he did all the time, show up at Mary's door. But the problem was, he was standing at Mary's door, looking into her half-closed eyes and he only then realized that they hadn't been that close for so long. They weren't two childhood friends that grew up together anymore, or two lovers that were engaged once, hell he wasn't even sure if they were friends.

"Danny you okay?" Mary asked again. Her sleep was wearing off slowly.

Danny scratched the back of his head. "I'm sorry to bother you at.." he looked at his watch "three in the morning?! Wow I didn't know it was this late. I'm sorry Mare.." he saw her flinch at the use of her old nickname "Just go back to sleep. Sorry." he quickly turned and started silently cursing at himself. What the hell was he thinking, really? He must have scared her to death ringing the doorbell at this hour. Maybe Mike was right after all, he _was_ a jerk to Mary. Just when he was about to get in his car, he heard her voice.

"Hey Danny, you wanna come in?"

* * *

He was absolutely thankful that she invited him in, it was such a Mary thing to do, help him without him having to ask. She had always been able to understand what's going on with him just by looking at him. Maybe it was just a perk that came with growing up together. It was such a shame for him to lose it. But it made him happy to know she still had it. Then it registered to him that he never really appreciated how forgiving Mary really was, he'd been a jerk to her for the last couple of months, but being the kind-hearted person she was, she didn't hold a grudge and let him in. Maybe she just always had a soft spot for him, but whatever the reason was, he was grateful for it.

Mary sensed he wasn't going to talk any time soon, decided to start. "What is it Danny?"

Danny looked at her guiltily, first he showed up unannounced and now he was keeping her in the shadow. But he couldn't jump to the point, he couldn't discuss how Delinda was driving him crazy or how Ed was pushing him to the edge about his relationship with Delinda, but no, he couldn't tell Mary all that.

"Can I get a cup of coffee please? With some sugar and…"

"And no cream. I think I know how you like your coffee Danny."

She said that without an attitude, just stating the obvious. Then she disappeared into the kitchen, her robe floating in the air behind her.

He knew if he opened up to her, she would try to help nonetheless. She wouldn't snap at him, even though last week he went off at her about something Delinda said. When it turned out that it was all Delinda's misunderstanding, he couldn't bring himself to apologize to Mary.

"Here." she returned with two cups of coffee. "Now will you tell me what's going on?"

"I…. I don't know how to start."

"It's just me Danny."

"And that's the problem! It's you!..."

"What?!"

"… It's you that always come to my mind first! Like now! I had this huge fight with Ed and you're the only one I can think of! I felt as if I couldn't talk to anyone but you, Mary. Not Delinda or Mike or anyone else, just you."

He looked at her with expectant eyes, he was waiting for her to say something, anything, after opening up to her like this, revealing this much of information. He was now starting to think it wasn't a good idea to come here.

"Well, that's good." Mary said calmly.

"What are you talking about?" Danny asked angrily. Did she enjoy watching him suffer??

"I thought I meant nothing to you Danny, and I really am pleased to hear that coming from your lips. You threw me away so easily Danny and it hurt like hell! It was like high school all over again! You found a girl and sold me out immediately! I'm not even gonna start on how humiliating it was for me to go to work everyday, where my _ex-fiancé_ is dating a friend of mine!" she was now screaming at the top of her lungs and Danny was shocked, to say the least. How could he have missed all those things she felt? He should've known she was bottling up like this, he used to know her like his name, how couldn't he see the signs? All this time while he was playing house, she was crushing inside. Did he change that much? Did he change so much that he didn't even see Mary, his best friend, probably the most important person in his life, hurting? Or did Mary get so good at hiding her emotions?

When Danny didn't say anything, guilt took over Mary. No matter what happens between them, Mary simply couldn't bear the idea of Danny hurting. And she could see that was exactly what her words did.

"Look Danny I'm sorry…" she started softly but he interrupted her.

"Sorry? You're sorry?" His voice was shuddering, Mary wasn't sure if he was angry or showing compassion. "I _am_ sorry Mare." she flinched again. "I'm sorry I made us come to a point where even me saying your nickname makes you flinch." Mary looked up to him and met his soulful eyes. She didn't even know he noticed that.

The silence fell upon them. Both had calmed down somehow. Knowing the other was suffering too, that they weren't the only one suffering, was slowly dawning on them.

* * *

"I missed you."

Danny confessed. Mary looked at him with confused eyes. Sure, she missed him like crazy too, but there was something about the way he said it that made Mary's heart stir. But he wasn't supposed to say stuff like this, not after he broke her heart to million pieces and certainly not when he was with Delinda. At first, she just compared herself to Delinda for days, even weeks maybe. But after some time, when Danny didn't come up and say it was all some sick joke, she finally gave up. She gave up on them and when he got mean towards her, just because of Delinda's insecurities, she lost her faith in him too. Come to think about it, she used to consider Delinda as one of her best friends. Delinda was the one who threw a party for them, thinking they got married. She should've known Danny was off-limits, but being the acquisitive girl Delinda was, she just couldn't keep her hands to herself. But Mary wasn't going to think about those things anymore, she wasn't going to pain herself.

"What are you doing here Danny?"

Her harsh tone caught him off guard, he didn't expect her to be so… distant. Then it dawned on him that he was losing her. But he certainly couldn't have that. He _wasn't_ going to have that.

"Did Sam say anything to you?" Mary's voice broke in. Mary was now afraid that Sam couldn't keep her mouth shut and told Danny she was moving from Vegas. Why didn't she think about this sooner? Of course he was feeling guilty and didn't want to leave on bad terms. And here she was thinking, or more like hoping, for _more romantic_ reasons.

"Why? Should she?" Danny's eyes made a contact with her. He was trying to read her like he used to. But instead he found emptiness. He thought he saw disappointment flash through her eyes for a second, but it disappeared in an instant.

"No, of course not." Nope, she was wrong again, he wasn't here to stop her.

"Come on Mary, why did you think Sam said anything to me?"

"Why do you keep avoiding my question Danny?" she asked, ignoring his question.

"What question?"

"_What are you doing here?_ It's not like you're dying to see me at work, so I wonder what made you come here at this hour."

He knew he deserved that, but knowing that didn't make it hurt any less. He wasn't used to getting an attitude from Mary.

"We… I mean Delinda and I got into a huge fight." he started, looking down. He couldn't dare to look into her beautiful brown eyes. "Over my favorite armchair!" Mary knew that armchair very well. It wasn't the most comfortable thing maybe, but Larry gave it to Danny so Danny loved it. And it was one of the places that they made love in his house.

"_Come on Mare, I swear it's better than watching a movie." Danny said, chuckling. They just entered his house, he worked so hard to convince Mary to eat in, he wanted to surprise her._

"_You can go into the living room, I'll be there in a moment." he said, biting back a grin. He had profusely decorated living room, a dinner table set for the two of them, candles and roses everywhere. She was going to love this._

"_Oh my God, Danny!!" came her squeal. He was smirking behind her, happy that she liked it._

"_Do you like it?"_

"_Like it?? More like I LOVED IT!!" she turned and jumped to his arms. She peppered him with kisses and soon they were in a heated make out session. She took charge and led him back until he fell down on that armchair._

"_What about dinner?" he mumbled between her hot kisses._

"_I think it can wait, don't you think?" she made out hardly._

"_Yeah." he breathed out and they made love, dinner long forgotten._

Was he doing this on purpose? Did he come here to torture her, talking about his problems with Delinda and making her remember the good times they had? But she couldn't know he was thinking about the very same memoir now, could she?

"You'll make up."

"No, not this time." Danny was grateful that Mary didn't go into detail about that armchair, cause it was because of her that he couldn't get rid of it. He looked at her beautiful face and decided it was time to turn all the cards open. He took a deep breath and started. "Look Mary, I know I'm not your favorite person these days, please don't stop me, I have to let all this out and if I stop now, I'm not sure if I can find the strength to do so again." She gave him a small nod to let him continue. "I'm not telling you about Delinda just to try your patience. I meant it when I said that I missed you. Delinda is driving me crazy lately, I don't know how I did stand her all this time. She's getting on my nerves and I'm going to break up with her." he looked up, just to see Mary watching him with wide eyes. "I just can't stand her anymore, I don't even want to see her! And Ed just keeps bossing me around about how I should treat his _precious_ daughter! I just can't take it anymore Mare, everything that happens in the casino, Mike, Sam, anything that anybody does just inflames me. Without you in my life, I just don't have energy to put up with anyone Mare, I'm like a ticking bomb." He had been wandering in the room while getting all this out of his chest. When he finished, he sat back, defeated. He turned to her, his beautiful features showing desperation. "I can't handle it without you Mary, I didn't know I needed you like this, and I'm so sorry that it took me this long to figure it out."

Mary wasn't sure if she liked where this headed. Danny was looking at her expectantly, but before she could answer, she had to be sure she understood it right.

"What are you saying Danny?"

He just paused for a moment. He didn't come here planning all this to happen, he never imagined things would turn out this way, but he couldn't back out now. This was the highlight of the night. He knew there was no turning back after he said that, but he really didn't care. He was sure of himself and he wanted her to know that.

"I love you Mary."

She let out a little gasp. After a few moments of silence, Danny spoke up.

"Aren't you going to say anything?"

"I don't believe you." she spoke coldly. Her eyes were glistening with tears.

"What?!"

"You heard me. You don't really expect me to jump in your arms now, do you? After all that stuff you put me through, how dare you come here and say something as special as that?!" she was up and screaming right now. Tears were falling but she didn't seem to care. Danny got up too.

"But it's the truth Mare!"

"Don't call me that!"

"Do I have a reason to lie to you?!"

"How can I know you just didn't say those words to Delinda this morning, ha?! You're not my Danny anymore, and you haven't been him for a long time! So excuse me for being so guarded!!"

"I LOVE YOU MARY!! What can I do to make you understand?! Delinda never meant anything to me, okay, I just couldn't watch you go around with other guys, I mean, you got over me with no difficulty obviously!!"

"What the hell are you talking about?!" Mary asked confused.

"You gave me the ring back, remember?! Then you moved on with that Jake guy…"

"Danny – "

"… and I had to watch you do all that! So much for loving me, right?! You moved on so easily that I felt I had to do the same! I wasn't going to be the one that left behind that everyone pitied. And one day Delinda said you were dating Luis and I lost it! I started kissing her and that's how it all got out of hand. But I swear to you Mary, I didn't love a woman besides you."

Mary was crying silently now. Danny's words had strucked her, it was sure, but there still were a few questions on her mind. "But why were you avoiding me Danny? It never had been the same after we broke our engagement."

"_You_ gave me the ring back Mary. What was I supposed to do? All I wanted was to cherish you, make you happy and let the whole world know it, but you ended that for me. My whole world came crushing down, you know that? And then I thought you just needed time but then Jake happened…"

"I wanted you to fight for me you know."

"What?"

"When I gave you the ring, I thought you just wanted to marry me because of the war. You weren't in a healthy mental position, and I thought if you really wanted to marry me, you would come after me. But you didn't -"

"How was I supposed to know that Mary?"

"You just did. You were my knight in shining armor Danny, you were everything I ever dreamed of. I adored you so much that I couldn't think of myself without you."

"Mary…"

"And I thought, _I hoped_, that that secret admirer was you. But instead of admitting that you did all those things for me, you just wished me luck. What was I to do then? I understood I was right all along, you wanted to marry me out of obligation."

"Now you're being ridiculous!"

"Then explain to me what you meant Danny really, cause I'm dying to know!"

"You made it clear that you didn't want me as a lover Mary, and I couldn't bear not being in your life, so I held onto the second best thing: I got back to being your best friend, even though it killed me to see you so excited about another guy –"

"I thought that _another guy_ was you! Did you really think I would do that to you?!"

They fell silent for the umpteenth time for that night.

"I love you Mary. No let me tell you this" he got out quickly before she could protest "it's obvious that there had been a lot of misunderstandings. But can't we try again? Please?" he pleaded. And it broke Mary's heart to see him this hopeless. She still couldn't get it around her head that all this time they had loved each other but couldn't get together. It was like they just popped out of a crappy romantic movie.

"I… I really don't know what to say Danny. You and Delinda…"

"Forget about her. It's just about us. If you want we can leave tomorrow, go somewhere where no one will know us, buy that house you want and everything. I want that everything with you."

It was rare Danny opened up like this. He looked so vulnerable that Mary knew exactly what being without her did to him. And she could see he was being sincere, and she could feel in her heart he loved her, she was in love with him too, _so why couldn't they_ she thought for a second.

"Ed will kill you, you know."

"I really don't care. Just tell me you love me too and we'll disappear without a trace. Baby just tell me you feel the same." he was pleading and Mary's fears and doubts were dissolving.

They were standing and Danny was closing the gap between them quickly, he could feel Mary giving in, he could feel happiness at his fingertips.

"You know I love you too." she whispered and he just crashed his lips to hers. She let herself enjoy this long waited kiss and they pulled apart when air became an issue. He was holding her close to him like if he loosened his grip a little she would disappear. He poked his nose into her lovely hair and smelled her intoxicating scent.

"Danny we can't do this." Mary' shaky voice came.

"What?..." he asked softly. He still wasn't letting her go. "What are you talking about?"

"There is Delinda and…"

"I told you not to worry about her, I'm going to break up with her first thing in the morning."

"… and I'm leaving in 4 hours."


	2. Happily Ever After?

hey, I'm sorry for the long wait. here is the chapter 2, it turned out shorter then I thought, but I hope it makes for the wait and doesn't disappoint you. I never thought this would attract this much attention, but I'm utterly happy about it. and this author note is getting long but I have to say this. I quitted watching Las Vegas in season 2. When Manny broke up, I broke up with the show. I watched it every now and then, but so rarely. I didn't have any idea what was going on the show, but then I found out, Delinda and Danny were together and Mary was leaving the show, I just flipped. So if there is anything incorrect, ignore it, just play along. And all the grammar mistakes are on me again. With that said, here's chapter 2, hope you enjoy!

* * *

"_Danny we can't do this." Mary's shaky voice came._

"_What?..." he asked softly. He still wasn't letting her go. "What are you talking about?"_

"_There is Delinda and…"_

"_I told you not to worry about her, I'm going to break up with her first thing in the morning."_

"… _and I'm leaving in 4 hours."_

This time Danny pulled apart. "What do you mean you're leaving?"

"I was going to leave this morning Danny, I never got a chance to tell you..."

"Or you just didn't want to tell me." Mary looked up to him ashamed.

"You have to understand that I didn't plan this, okay, how was I supposed to know you would come to your senses on this very specific night?!"

Now it was Danny's turn to be ashamed. "I told you that I'm sorry." He mumbled.

"So what now? What do you want to do?" Danny asked, afraid of her answer.

"I don't know." She said barely above a whisper.

"Where were you going to go?"

"I'm not sure if it would be the best to tell you that Danny."

Her answer broke his heart, but he didn't let it be known. "Yea, right. I understand." He said. But after a second he turned to face her. "You know what, I don't understand! Why can't you tell me? God, Mary, do you want to cut me out of your life this much?!"

"Don't be stupid Danny!"

"Then what is it?!"

Mary looked like she was about to say something, she opened her mouth, but nothing came out. She shook her head and sat down. Seeing her change in behavior, Danny sat next to her and tried again softly this time.

"Why don't you want me to know where you're going Mary?"

"Cause I didn't want to see you again. I wanted to forget all about you Danny, I wanted to forget about us. I wanted to turn over a new leaf, start over and never think about you again. That way I wasn't going to be hurt anymore, there wasn't going to be any place around me that's reminding me of you. In Vegas, wherever I look, I see you and you know what? It sucks!! I can't even stand being in my own house anymore for God's sake!! If I moved away, you weren't going to be everywhere with girls, putting salt in my open wound. That was my plan until you showed up here. But now… Now I just don't know what to do. That's why. Happy now?" she asked, slightly irritated. Before he came, everything was clear, her plans were made but now he got her rethinking all of it. Him being there was clouding her judgement.

Desperate.

Yep, that was exactly what he was. He was sitting there, watching the love of his life trying to decide if he was worth taking the risk of getting hurt again. It was sad, really. He could understand it though. He still remembered the nightmares he had after seeing her with other guys. He could very well picture her in the same position. He chiefly shoved his relationship with Delinda in her face. Holding hands in the casino, PDA everywhere… He'd been a heartless bastard to her, he definitely failed to be her best friend, and he most certainly didn't deserve her. But he couldn't let her go, even if they didn't speak, just to know that she was there was enough for him. Her being out of his reach, that was something he couldn't handle. He needed her in his life like air. He turned to his left, just to see her in deep thought. There were wrinkles on her forehead and she was playing with her necklace. He sadly noticed it wasn't one of the ones he bought her. Once again he realised that she had grown so much, leaving him behind. They used to do everything together, in all photos they were together, they went to all premieres together… Everything he remembered about himself included Mary too.

_I thought it was too good to be true  
I found somebody who__ understands__ me  
someone who would help me to get through  
and fill an emptiness I had inside me  
but you kept inside and I just denied  
some things that we should have both said  
I knew it was too good to be true_

But that was a long time ago. Now, with the help of the both, they were two strangers almost. Sure they still talked casually, like about weather, cause, you know, weather was the only thing they had in common.

_What happened to us  
We used to be so perfect_

_Now we're lost and lonely  
what happened to us  
and deep inside I wonder_

_Did I lose my only one?_

_How did they come to this point, _Danny thought again. They thought they were doing good, neither realised they were slipping away, maybe both were happy about it unknowingly. It killed them both, he slowly realised, to see the other moving on. How could they get so that far from the truth?? Avoiding was exceptable at some point, they both were doing it, consciously or unconsciously. Seeing the other was painful, so it was okay to be away. But somewhere along the way, they crossed the line from healing to growing part. And when they detected that, they thought it was too late to turn back. Wrong again. It was such a shame for them, not being able to talk to each other. They were best friends, growing up together, it had always been them against the world. It was so easy as kids. All they had to do was to stick together at school. When someone picked up on either, the other was there to defend. And they thought high school was challenging. Probably it was the very first time that they were forced apart by the society. They were making fun of them, telling the were attached at the hip, cause they were inseperable. And they made the mistake thinking that was a bad thing. Danny most likely was the most handsome boy at the school and he was good with words too, so it wasn't a surprise to anyone when he became girls' favorite. But Mary didn't want attention like that. It wasn't like she couldn't be a cheerleader, because she certainly could, but she simply didn't want to. She chose to be a simple girl, to go off the radar. She had lots of friends, she had quite a popularity too, but him being a jock and her being a _regular, _being in different crowds pushed them apart. Sure, they still spent every minute out of school together, but they had lost some of their closeness and it was only beginning.

"Mary - " he started, but didn't know how to continue.

"You were, _are_, my first to everything, Danny." She said softly.

He looked somewhat proudly to that. He was also happy that she was finally talking again. The suspence was killing him.

"My first kiss - "

"Forth grade, behind the swings." He added quickly to tell her he remembered too.

She gave a half smile. To her, these were desperate calls. "Yes, that. And my first crush, my first best friend, my first love, everything. I lost my virginity to you, I said _I love you_ first to you, like I said, everything. You are my first everything." She paused. He was watching her intently, but she still didn't even glance at his way.

"I've been sitting here, thinking about us and you know what I realised? I've never been your first Danny." He wanted to protest, but couldn't form the words. "Ok, maybe your first kiss too, but we both know it wasn't a real kiss. I wasn't your first crush, I wasn't your first date, I wasn't even your first love!"

This time Danny jumped in. "What do you mean _you weren't my first love_? Of course you were my first love Mary, you ARE my first love and probably my only love." He tried to look into her eyes, but she wasn't looking at him. Tears were falling down on her pretty face and Danny cursed at himself for making her cry again.

"I thought we settled those before Mary. You know you are a lot of my firsts too. You're my first best friend, you're my first crush, maybe not my first date or the one I lost my virginity to, but you know you are the first girl I've ever cared about. You are my first love, Mary. Does all that mean nothing to you?" He confessed, his cheeks reddening slightly. It was unbelievably odd for him to blush, especially in front of Mary.

Mary sat back on the couch again. "That is exactly why I need to leave Danny."

"What?"

"This, us, all of it. We have too much history. We can never be just friends again and being around simply hurt too much."

"But we can change that Mary, I told you that. We can just escape from here and start fresh - "

"No."

_We could have made it work, we could have found a way,  
should have done our best to see another day  
but we kept it all inside until it was too late  
and now we're both alone, the consequence we pay  
for throwing it all away_

_for throwing it all away_

"Why?"

"We need to move on Danny, we can't keep living in this high school drama. We just need to suck it up and get over it." She said with a determined look in her eyes. But she still didn't look at him, she was gazing off the floor.

"What if I don't want to get over you? God, Mary, how could you even say that?!" he was pacing around in the room. The fact that Mary wanted to _get over_ them, that she even suggested it was driving him crazy. Here he was pouring his heart to her, giving all those embarrasing speechs like in the movies, and God knows he only does these to her, and she was willing to throw it all away! Un-fucking-believable!

She let out a small laugh. "You got over me long before you noticed Danny."

"What the hell are you talking about?" he asked angrily. He stopped and turned to her.

"You even said it. I am maybe your first love, but never last. You didn't say _you are my love_, you kept saying _you are my __**first**__ love_."

He looked at her shocked. Was that really the only thing she kept on from all of the stuff he said? And even if it was like that, why she caught onto a small detail like that, how could she believe such thing?... He was starting to get a headache from the questions that are running on his mind.

"Is that really what you think Mary?" he asked with narrowed eyes, he simply couldn't believe that. "Then why am I here trying to explain why you are the love of my life? If you're _not_ my love, if I'm _not_ in madly in love with you, why am I losing my sleep and find myself at your door? Why I wasted my breath throughout this entire night? You seem to have all the answers Mary, now please tell me those." He said with a sarcastic tone.

This time she looked up to him. His speech struck with her this time, he was looking at her with cynical eyes but she could see the pain behind it. She could see she had hurt him with all she said.

"You remember the night I left for marines? You know how Mike picked me up from your place? I asked him how he found me and you know what he said? _This is your last night, man. Where else would you be?" _he paused. "Mike stated what took me years to figure out as simple as that."

"I don't want to play your games Danny." She said also standing up, but she turned her back to him. But Danny had it with her closing off to him tonight. They tried Mary's way, they talked, but it was Danny's turn now. If she didn't believe him and didn't listen to a word he said, he was just going to make her. She didn't want to hear his love, so she left him no choice but to show her. He turned her to him with one swift move and had her pressed against him.

"Danny what are you doing?" she said as a whisper.

"I'm making you look at me. Didn't think you could get away with that, did you?" he said playfully.

They were so close that their breaths were blending, their noses were almost touching. And they both liked it. They both visibly relaxed against each other, especially Mary. She was so focused on protecting her walls from fluttering, she didn't even realise she was trying to protect herself from Danny, _her_ Danny. He was struggling to be back, but she was just ignoring him. Her Danny. And she was wrapped in his arms. She thought maybe, just maybe she didn't need to fight anymore.

He was looking at her lovingly. He could see the change of her heart in her eyes. He was finally getting to her, hopefully making her understand that she could trust him this time, and he would never, _ever_, hurt her again.

"If I knew all I had to do was _this_ to make you hear me out, I would've saved us from a lot of trouble." He joked.

And she laughed. A real laugh, not a polite one she gave to her customers.

"I know I hurt you _an awfully lot _before, but please believe me when I say you are the love of my life Mary." He said so softly. "You should know I would die for you. You should know in your heart that I've always loved you, you must've felt that. I just hope that I'm still in your heart, but know that you stepped into mine on that sunny day behind the swings and never left since. I love you Mary Connell, I always have, and I always will." He finished hinting to her words from the last day before he left for the war.

And only then she understood he loved her too. He kept saying it, but she never truly believed him, until now. She only then believed that Delinda meant nothing to him. The fear and the doubt in her eyes replaced with joy and happiness.

"Okay Danny I believe you." She said mockingly. The tension was gone now the room was filled with comfortable and playful mood.

"Really?" he asked sceptical.

"Yes Danny, really." She continued to play.

"And do you love me too?" he asked, half joking half serious.

"Hmm… Let me think…" she said pretending to be in deep thought.

"Don't push it." He said laughing, all the while tickling her sides. But he still didn't even loosened his grip on her.

"Stop it Danny!" she said, she was desperately struggling to break free.

"Say it!"

"No!"

"Well then I won't stop!"

"O – Okay!! I love you too Danny!" she let out.

The minute she said it, Danny stopped. "Is that so? I really had no idea." He acted.

She rolled her eyes at his childish behaviour.

"Now that we declared our loves to each other, you can let go off me now." She said.

"Not before I do this." He said and started to lean in. Mary unconsciously closed her eyes and waited for the kiss, except that it never arrived.

She opened her eyes puzzled, only to see Danny looking playfully at her.

"You thought I was going to kiss you, right? I got you there, right?" he kidded and watched her eyes turn angry from lovely.

She somehow managed to cross her arms on her chest before saying "Well, if you don't want to, I'm sure I can find people who do." Danny kept looking at her lovingly. "Now let me go." Mary said stubbornly.

"That I will never do." He said before crashing his lips to hers. Her anger melt away and she wrapped her arms around his neck. Have their kisses always been this passionate and _extremely hot_??, they both thought. It was so good to be together finally and it was also so good to clear the air. Now they didn't have any issues from the past and they could finally have their happily ever after.

ALTERNATE ENDING

They pulled apart, both breathing heavily. They literally fell on the couch, Mary struggled to his side and he put his arms around her, pulling her even closer. Then for the first time that night, he saw her suitcases.

"I'll help you put those back." He said, signaling to the bags.

"Yeah, about that…" she started nervously.

"You don't still consider leaving, right?" he asked incredulously, turning to her.

"Unfortunately, I do." She said looking at him in the eye.

* * *

Okay, that was it. I was listening to Hoobastank while I was writing this, and lyrics seemed appropiate, so I threw it in. The song is called _What Happened to Us?. _And there is an alternate ending as you see. I couldn't decide if I should just leave it like this, or make another chapter about the reaction they get. So, if you tell me what you think, it would be really great. And again, hope you liked it. Review and tell me about it please!!


End file.
